


May 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roundup of various drabblets from May 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2007 Requests

They'd each had their 'boy'. Kory had Dick, Donna had Roy, and Raven had secretly crushed on Joey.

Titans bonded best to Titans, and finding a sisterhood had made that bond stronger.

Kory and Donna shared the warrior impulses and abilities. Kory and Raven knew what it was to be alienated. Donna and Raven shared the ability to nurture.

That the pairs of girls had been involved from time to time was not surprising to any of the three. 

That was saved for when Kory finally came home, and both her sister-friend-lovers greeted her in the privacy of Raven's room.

* * *

Any Green Lantern would have been proud to accompany the Light Bearer back from Oa one last time. Those who had paid the most attention to him, though, prevailed upon the man's first and truest hero, Superman, to come for Kyle.

The Kryptonian approached Oa, to find a majority of the Corps making a path of honor. He swallowed hard, noting the solemn and dutiful body language. He descended with grace, landing in the field before the Guardians gathered around Kyle.

No one spoke, as Superman gathered the casket, made of a crystalline material in the exact shade of green that had been Kyle's pride for years.

It would be a long flight back to Earth, imagining that voice was still able to stammer and stutter in awe.

* * *

He had seen **Ten Things I Hate About You**. He had sworn he would NOT be Walter Stratford. Lian was going to grow and be a great, beautiful, and capable girl. Dinah had told him this patiently over and over.

And yet here he was, staring at the… _weed_ of a boy, standing on his porch, barely needing to shave with a trembling hand holding onto a corsage. 

Roy wanted to slam the door, and decree Lian could not date. Ever, since there was no elder sister to pin it to.

She stood at the foot of the steps, behind him, and he did not need to see her face to know she was starting to look an awful lot like her mother when Chesh was thwarted.

"Have her home by eleven," he managed gruffly, stepping out of the way.

* * *

Rose had thought the boy was cute. Jack had told her the boy was only a boy in age, not mind.

The Doctor had taken to him like bees to honey. An exchange of witty insults had given way, inexplicably, to the theoretical math behind the tesseract abilities of the TARDIS. When the Doctor had hauled the boy to the console, muttering about having found a boy more intelligent than Adric, Rose and Jack each shrugged at one another.

This Tim Drake was along for the ride, apparently, because the Doctor was eagerly showing off ALL his toys now, from the controls, which Tim apparently understood, to the sonic screwdriver.

Tim's eyes lit on that one, and the two senior Companions could only roll their eyes.

* * *

Tim could feel the heat of the sun, smell the lush vegetation, almost taste the salt in the air.

Most of all, he could hear the rush of the surf, wave after wave breaking on themselves, distorting the beautifully clear water.

The fact he could not see a thing was Kon's idea of relaxation therapy. The teen 'S' had abducted him, tied a blindfold on, and dropped them neatly on a beach.

That Tim had lost clothing somewhere along the way was just another small step in 'therapy'

And Tim could hardly wait for those hands massaging his calves to work up higher and distract him from the surf.

* * *

It wasn't going to be that memorable a trip for Dick. He really hated field trips anyway, and didn't really see why he had to go with his class all the way to Metropolis. It wasn’t like the Gotham Gazette was just a rag or something. So what if the Daily Planet sold far more copies.

He looked around, really wishing he were with Bruce, or Alfred, or even just exploring the manor and the cave. He didn't have time for this mess…

"Shouldn't daydream, Richard. It's not a good habit for your extracurricular activities," came a gentle voice, and he looked up, having lagged behind the class, to see the star reporter of the Planet, Clark Kent.

Though Dick had seen him before, he was sure he had never been introduced. Then the man pushed his glasses down a bit, reached up and mimed playing with a spit curl, before winking.

Dick decided some field trips could be unexpectedly exciting.

* * *

He remembered falling for Babs. All excitement and youth and looking up to her with her gutsy, older look on life.

He had outgrown it.

He remembered falling again, falling into the exotic intensity that was Kory. She had swept him up, made him feel a future that just never truly could be.

He knew he was as much at fault for why, as life itself.

But the one fall he never knew he had taken was the one for Roy.

It took realizing that the empty ache in his chest when he came back from Bruce's world tour was because he did not have Roy to show him how hard he had fallen…and probably that very first night Ollie and Bruce had drug them out together.

He just had to go let Roy know that he had finally seen that fact. With lots of beer, pizza, and sincere apologies for letting life get in their way.

* * *

"I like it long." 

"But it gets in the way, or some annoying supervillain thinks it's a great handhold on me."

"That's better than your throat, right?"

"Puh-lease…don't remind me of the giant monkey, the great white hunter, or the psychotic clone-boy."

"I still say it suits you better long like this."

"Really?"

"Really."

The blonde nestled into her lover, and let her blue eyes close. If Babs preferred it long, who was she to cut it again? She would do almost anything to make Babs happy.

She fell asleep, one hand from her lover tangled in long, blonde tresses.

* * *

The Gotham boy leaned casually on the body of the car, drinking his Zesti as the demon-hunter sipped a beer.

"Annoying?"

"Check."

"Too damn smart for his own good?"

"Check."

"Can't see the plain truth in front of him, but can figure out esoteric riddles?"

"That's Sammy."

"Dean…we can't ever let them be in the same room, alone, for more than five minutes."

"Oh?"

"They'd figure out how to take over the world and make us like it."

"Too right." The elder brothers clinked their drinks and raised a toast to the younger brothers they both loved beyond death itself.

* * *

They had made a hard run, this last mission. He had been there to extract the kidnapped son of an official, and she was there for the same, plus concrete evidence of drug running.

He remembered shielding her and the child from the blast of a small explosive device. He had only vaguely processed the fact she had taken out the rest of that hunting party with her Cry, pitched at a devastating level. He had healed enough to continue the run, letting her take the six, while he carried the child, knowing, for just this once, she was the more capable rear-end charlie.

Now, relaxing with a cool million in his account, the pretty blonde in his lap, and the air conditioning keeping them cool, he could think back on it with relish.

Sometimes, taking the good guy jobs had wonderful fringe benefits.

* * *

Cassie knew the instant it happened that it had been a mistake. Rose even had the good sense to look abashed. Eddie hung his head, peering at Cyborg, waiting for the reproof. When it did not come immediately, she looked over at Raven, then Megan.

None of them would say it.

They had screwed up royally, on a multitude of levels, managed to pull off a bare victory anyway, and now faced who knew how much press.

"Well, guys, that certainly was the best laid plan."

The quiet words, said from the deeper shadows of the jet made everyone but Cyborg turn and gawk.

Eddie had not even known Robin could quip, and he certainly didn't understand why it made Cassie smile and dab at her eyes.

* * *

Tim had insisted he should not go with them. In the end, that had been the last sane thing he had done.

He was going to have the air at that club sampled, the sound system checked, the water tested.

There was just no way in the name of sanity he would ever have willingly, openly danced like _that_ with Kon.

Not that he had not enjoyed it, as his body told him this morning. Evidently Kon had as well, which had led to those peculiar feel-good pains Tim was having right now.

He hoped Kon was as rational this morning as he was.

Kon had to see it was something about the club. Because Robin could not be The Kid's love slave like that again.

* * *

She had tried not to complain about missing this. She was the big bad Huntress, who stalked Gotham's streets with a harder edge than the Bat. She made thugs pee their pants, and encouraged random violence on herself, to pull them away from their usual victims.

She was not supposed to be miserable over not being able to see the kids unloading off the bus, or over the tiny smiles that lit their faces when they saw the A+ on their tests.

She could not deny that she had, though, when on her second day, three students put apples on her desk, and one brave child hugged her leg in passing.

This was the place she needed almost worse than the streets.

* * *

It's an open meeting, and Dinah, through her term of chairing, has never turned away a member of any past League.

She looks up, sees who it is joining them, and can barely hold the joy back.

He sits down, listens gravely, noting the looks his way, feeling the surprise, the happiness, the small bits of resentment for him having been gone.

The meeting barely comes to an end before the banked joys have displaced all other emotions. He accords Clark and Diana and Bruce their nods, gives Vixen a smile, but it is Hal and Dinah he goes to first. 

The hug they sweep him into is all the proof he needs.

He is home.


End file.
